In various nuclear power facilities across the country, industrial cannister type vacuum cleaners are used to cleanup the facilities after the occurrence of radioactive leakage or other similar nuclear incidents. Invariably, the dust and other debris picked up by these vacuums are contaminated by nuclear radiation. Understandably, it is desired to prevent anyone from opening these vacuum cleaners and possibly subjecting themselves to the contamination. This is particularly true in light of the fact that workers frequently break into these vacuum cleaners to recover rings, coins, etc., which have been inadvertently picked up by the vacuum cleaner. Although these vacuum cleaners are frequently provided with means for locking the same, they have proved ineffective in preventing access to the vacuum bags contained therein.